mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Green
Henry Isaac Green (b. 02 September 2009) is a Muggle-born wizard that currently attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was sorted into Slytherin House after a long debate about his place in the school. He is the fourth child, the youngest, and the only male to be born in the family since his father. He is the son of Isaac and Melissa Green (née Jones). Despite how celebrated and desired his birth was, he was always seen as the odd one in the family. Preferring the quietness of his father’s somewhat abandoned study, the smell of dust and undisturbed books, and the darkness that was created by the drawn curtain. He never read the books, but he studied their covers with amazement that only a bright-eyed child could muster. He did, however, memorise the book names and titles and then asked his doting mother buy them for him, keeping his hiding place a secret. :"I’m certain I was placed into Slytherin on ambition alone. There’s nothing remarkable about me besides my Muggle heritage, which is pointless here. I’m not cunning or resourceful like everyone else. I can’t lie to people, and I’m too concerned about their feelings to really be manipulative. Too stupid for Ravenclaw, too cowardly for Gryffindor, and too selfish for Hufflepuff." - OOC note: Any information, unless it is posted in the rumours section or your character knows it, is not to be used in any confrontation. You should not know his past unless he has told you. Thank you. 'Biography' 'Family lineage' The Green family, who received their name early on in the medieval ages due to being excellent farmers, have been a longstanding family in Muggle history for centuries. They are not involved in any shady dealings or schemes that could harm their family. Most of the time, the family keep to themselves and only branch out when a child is due to marry. They are considered to be wealthy and live in an adequate sized house for a family, having a little bit of landmass for outdoor activities. They follow a strict patriarchal system, despite how much flak it has gotten them in recent decades. 'Early life' Henry had a relatively uneventful childhood. He was taught how to behave by his father, taught how to dance by his mother, and was scolded whenever he placed his elbows on the table. A lot of it was learning, but he enjoyed it. He liked learning how to eat with grace and how someone should walk without slouching. He would smile and laugh whenever his parents did, loving that they loved him enough to teach him things. Following his lineage and what they were known for, he quickly fell in love with gardening, which his father detested. He shared the passion with his mother and the two of them would garden for hours on the weekends. He enjoyed weeding the garden, flicking dirt all over the place, much to the agitation of his mother, which made it more exciting. When he was nine, he was cornered by his three older sisters and given a ‘make-over’. Before he could blink, he was undressed, much to his embarrassment, and put into a blue dress and his face was covered in make-up. They called him Henrietta, which is a name that he despises to this day. The only highlight of the situation was when his father was rendered speechless. 'First sign of magic' Henry’s first case of accidental magic was when he was around eight. He had followed a nearby cat into the garden shed, which should have been locked. The wooden door swung shut behind him and filled the room with darkness. He screamed and pounded on the door, afraid. Eventually, when he really wanted to see so he could find the latch, something happened and the entire room lit up. He passed it off as him hitting the light switch and told no one. 'Hogwarts years' 'Sorting' Henry swallowed and tried his hardest to walk as calmly as he could towards the stool. He gave the professor a kind smile, his eyes roving over the appearance of the aged person. He was slightly concerned if the man would survive the Sorting Ceremony. He looked quite old. And, with a lack of elegance that would have his father cringing, he jumped onto the wooden stool and wriggled slightly, waiting. “Quite a complicated mind you –” “Who said that!?” “I did,” said the Hat, making a sniffing sound. “It would do you well to not interrupt me.” “Err…” “What did I just say?” “To not interrupt you?” said Henry, blinking. “I’m sorry.” “Now, as I was saying, you have quite a complicated mind. You could fit into any of the Houses, with a strong leaning towards Hufflepuff and Slytherin, which is an odd combination, if I may say so. I could see the appeal in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but I do not see how they will pave the way for you…” After a period of constant argument between Henry and the Sorting Hat, which continued to act as if it was amused by being interrupted all the time, the Sorting Hat finally bellowed out ‘SLYTHERIN’ while Henry was speaking, which caused the boy to frown and mutter under his breath. 'First year' Soon™ 'Second year' Soon™ 'Third year' Henry’s third year began like his previous two years. Mostly uneventful. In fact, the only amusement was watching as most of the other children tried their hardest to adapt to the rapid change in sleeping schedules, their minds still stuck in what he called summer mode. He allowed himself to be swept away by the clatter of new lessons, mainly Care of Magical Creatures, and kept his head down low, avoiding all events that seemed to happen. He formed a close friendship with Allison Williams, who seemed to be somewhat of a bully. The friendship formed quickly and had no basis to it. The two mostly sat in silence, studying various spells, potions, and creatures. 'Fourth year' In progress! 'Fifth year' Soon™ 'Sixth year' Soon™ 'Seventh year' Soon™ 'Physical appearance' Henry is considerably awkward, in both appearance and personality. He’s somewhat underweight, making him rather thin, and just above the average height for a fifteen-year-old boy in the United Kingdom. He shares his height with his mother and is likely to remain at or around the same height for adulthood. He smiles more than he frowns and he often keeps his posture relaxed, despite how tense things may seem. He has a kind smile and gentle blue eyes that seem to instantly light up when he’s genuinely happy. He has light brown hair that is often styled meticulously. 'Personality and traits' There are many things that could be used to describe Henry’s personality. Kind, caring, aloof, a tad awkward, charming. They all mean the same thing, in the end. Unable to hold a grudge for longer than ten seconds, he’s very forgiving in every aspect. He holds onto people with the grasp of a dying man, refusing to believe that anyone could ever be mean-spirited or aggressive. He’s somewhat intelligent and is able to grasp things relatively quickly, his eyes always seeking out an answer to some unheard question. However, he’s not overbearing in his intelligence. Instead, he uses it as a way to try and befriend or aid other students. He blinks far more commonly than the average person, and he’s quick to please. A simple kind greeting is enough to get him in your good graces. Despite his obvious good-natured personality, he’s very easy to manipulate and lead astray, often allowing people to walk over him in the sense that maybe they will stop doing it to other people if he takes the fall. He is insanely protective of friends and family, often panicking at the thought of them being hurt. 'Magical abilities and skills' 'Care of Magical Creatures' Care of Magical Creatures is Henry’s second favourite class, perhaps it would be his favourite class if there was no coursework for the subject and he could just spend his time with the creatures. He has a soft spot for creatures, no matter whether they’re big or small. He knows his limits and would much prefer to remain near the docile creatures, but he wouldn’t turn his nose up at the thought of a dragon. He has a soft spot for animals, which compared to the average person is nothing unique, but he just loves them. The comfort and aid a pet can provide, the loving nudge from a kitten. A true highlight of his day is finding an animal and just relaxing with it. He doesn’t much care for the coursework for the subject, though. 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' While not a favourite subject, Henry seems to excel in in both offensive and defensive magic. He likes the lessons and the homework that he receives in this class, as well as learning new spells that allow him to think on his feet. Duelling is something he also enjoys. 'Dancing' Dancing, not that Henry would ever admit it, is one of his favourite hobbies. While he has only ever danced with his mother and sisters, he is confident he would dance with anyone and pull it off without missing a beat. 'Possessions' 'Wand' Henry’s wand, 13", Alder, Unicorn hair, seemed to instantly sing out to him the moment he had opened the door to Ollivanders. It didn’t make any real noise, it was just a pull that had him slightly stumbling towards the box where it had been sitting for God knows how long. He had turned to the wandmaker, a curious expression on his face, and debated about asking what the heck was going on. It seemed as if the wand had chosen him almost instantly and, almost stubbornly, demanded that it be connected with its master instantly. Alder wood is best attuned to wizards that are not stubborn or obstinate, but often helpful, considerate and most likeable. It seemed like a perfect fit, even if Henry was somewhat stubborn in his early age. He hardly ever parts without his wand. When showering, he folds it inside of his towel and makes sure no one touches it. 'Clothing and knickknacks' In his trunk, Henry has the following: * Two complete sets of the school uniform * Two cloaks * One raincoat * Three pairs of white boxers * Four pairs of y-fronts * Six pairs of various coloured socks * Two sets of flannelette pyjamas * Various assortments of Muggle clothing, ranging from t-shirts to hoodies * Booboo the bear * Various books that had been left inside of his trunk * A leather wallet with a Muggle ID, a library card, a credit card, and a hundred and twenty Pound Sterling 'Relationships' 'Friendships' * Allison Williams 'Romantic interests' In progress! 'Enemies' None. 'Rumours' ''- OOC note: All information posted in this area may be used and mentioned while IC. Rumours are rumours and there may be zero truth to them.'' 'First year' * “Green? Henry Green? Your surname is familiar. I think, don’t quote me on this, my father worked with yours awhile back.” * “And Slytherin gets another Muggle-born. Fantastic.” * “Green’s far too polite and far too timid to be one of us.” 'Second year' * “How is it you still can’t fly on a broom?” 'Third year' * “Why are you hanging around that Hufflepuff girl? She’s using you.” * “You don’t really have many friends, do you?” * “Why is your smile so cheerful? It infuriates me!” * “With how much your nose is in a book, why not go sit at the Ravenclaw table?” 'Fourth year' In progress! 'Fifth year' Soon™ 'Sixth year' Soon™ 'Seventh year' Soon™ Category:Slytherins Category:Students